


SDR2 ONESHOTS (REQUESTS OPEN)

by wyxvern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Smut, yeah.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: hi I'm trying this type of thing again bc I think I have a good format going for me now.*I WILL ONLY DO THE RELATIONSHIPS IN THE TAG*I will write smut but nothing to explicit, and I'm gonna be honest I'm only good at writing lesbian smut bc yeah.So come leave requests! (Please leave angst I'm begging you I love writing angst)
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

YEAHHHHH LEAVE REQUESTS HERE PLEASE   
please leave angst requests please leave angst requests please leave- 

Rules:   
\- as said in the summary, I'll only do the ships in the relationships tag   
\- I'll only do girl on girl smut and it won't be anything to extreme bc I'm uncomfy with that (you can request genderbend of the boys if you want smut of them lmao)   
\- angst and fluff are my strong suit, so that is proferd  
\- limit to two requests per person   
\- give me as much detail as you want and I'll try my hardest!   
\- I love basing fics off songs so if ya wanna do that do it!


	2. one day (soniaki fluff/angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWOOGA major sdr2 spoilers for the ENTIRE game  
> Sonia and chiaki developing something throughout the whole game leading up to them finding out she isn't real 😼  
> Requested by: isacc_axel !

Sonia was in shock. Reasonably so, they were just told they must kill eachother to leave this island. Friends killing friends.. She didn't even want to think about it. 

Everyone decided to head to their cottages for the night and have some time to think. Sonia knew it was going to be a sleepless night, she was too worried to even think about sleep. 

Sighing and walking back to her cottage, a certain girl comes up next to her and starts walking by her side. "Hey sonia." 

"Oh hello Chiaki." Sonia smiles slightly, tilting her head. 

"You seem really shaken up… well.. I get it." She hops into some puddles that are on the road from people leaving the beach. "But it's going to be okay. I'll make sure nothing bad happens." She laughs a little, giving Sonia a thumbs up. 

The blonde smiles back at her, feeling a lot more calm than she did a few minutes ago. Maybe she could get some sleep tonight afterall… 

Within 2 days, someone was killed. Their friend byakuya togami was killed by teruteru hanamara, one they thought was their friend too. Nagito changed as well. He started being his true self. It was all a lot to handle. 

Sonia was trying her best to stay positive, but in private, she was having trouble breathing and waking from nightmares almost every night. She came to Japan for a nice experience and to learn, this isn't what she wanted. 

She sniffled a bit, she had been crying for a while in her cottage. But she dried her tears as a knock came from her door and she heard a familiar and calming voice. "Sonia..? Are you okay?" 

The blonde stood up and slowly opened her door. "Not nessacarily.." She sadly smiled. 

"May I come in?" 

Chiaki and Sonia sat and talked, chiaki calming the blonde down and assuring her they will get through this. That it's all going to be okay and they can do it together. 

The few times the two have hung out, Sonia has felt better around her. Felt this weird connection that she knew her before all of this, yet she was so sure that wasn't possible. Despite this, she felt better. She felt like she could get through it. 

The next few days were calm. It felt nice. Though, there was that game that monokuma told them to play as a motive. Sonia didn't mind not playing it. 

She thought it might be fun to have a beach day with the other girls, so she planned something. Mahiru and Hiyoko decided not to join them, but that was okay with her. She just wanted to relax and try to have some fun. 

Sonia slipped on her wetsuit and walked to the diner. She already saw ibuki, chiaki, akane, peko, and mikan there. Seems she was late. 

Hajime and soda were there too. Soda made his usual comments, but Sonia always just brushes it off. Sometimes not understanding, and sometimes just not reacting because she doesn't feel the need too. 

They all talked and had an okay time until soda went to get something at the beach house, and hajime follows after him. 

A few moments later, a scream rings out and everyone in the diner panics, and they realise in mere seconds that their panic was warranted. 

"A body has been discovered!" 

And the cycle repeats. 

They lost two more friends, and one was severely injured. Mahiru and Peko were gone, and Fuyuhiko was in critical condition. 

The princess could still barely handle this, why was she put in this situation? She couldn't believe anything anymore. 

Chiaki invited her to the beach that night. She knew Sonia would be having a hard time and wanted to distract her. Afterall, she wanted everyone to be happy and get along. She felt like it was her job to do so. 

Sonia stepped onto the rough sand and walked up to her friend. 

"Are you doing okay?" 

Sonia laughed a little, sad eyes on her face. "Not exactly.. It isn't getting much easier.. And I am quiet worried about Fuyuhiko.." 

"It's going to be okay. Fuyuhiko will come back, I just know it." Chiaki takes both of Sonia's hands and looks at her seriously. "It'll all be okay. And I'll be right here to help you whenever you need it… mkay?" She smiles softly. 

The blonde can't help but smile back. "How do you manage to make me happier everytime we talk?" 

"Maybe I'm magic." She giggles. "I'm just kidding. I just really care about you. And everyone else here." She let's go of one of the princesses hands and drags her along. "Cmon, let's head back and get some sleep. I'm tired. "

Sonia hums to herself. "You're always tired." 

The next day Fuyuhiko comes back to them, but immediately hurts himself again. And then akane tries to fight monokuma, and nekomaru saves her, sacrificing himself. Thus, losing another friend. 

Fuyuhiko finally came back to them, for real this time, no longer severely injured. It was one thing after another. Things just seem to get stranger and stranger.. 

That was even more apparent when the despair disease was introduced. Akane, Ibuki, and Nagito all contracted it. Ibuki being gullible, akane being weak, and nagito being a liar. Just more and more to process every second that would tick by. 

After getting some things situated, Sonia, soda, gundham, hiyoko, and chiaki all went to the motel on the third island for the time being. Hajime, fuyuhiko, and mikan all stayed at the hospital to take care of the sick people and to be safe. 

The princess wasn't doing to well. She's always been scared of getting sick, not knowing how her body would react to it. She was only ever sick when she was young, and on top of all that, this disease is like nothing she's ever seen before. 

Sonia sat in her motel and stared at the ceiling, thinking to herself and trying her hardest to shut her brain off. Then, a knock. They agreed to stay distant, but she wasnt just not going to answer. 

It was a very pleasant surprise seeing chiaki there. "Hi." She plainly said. 

"Good evening chiaki." Sonia smiles, worries starting to melt away. 

"Can I come in?" 

The rest of that night consisted of chiaki talking about games, and Sonia trying to understand it. Chiaki was peculiar. Sonia still couldn't shake the feeling they had met before, but knew deep down that wasn't possible. 

The night ended diffrently than expected. Chiaki did not return to her room, instead the two ended up in the same bed, hands enter locked and sonia smiling happily as they sleep. 

Awakening the next day, Sonia was greeted with an empty bed. It was upsetting, but she brushed off these feelings for now. She heard a rukus outside and soon the worst was in motion. 

Another class trail. This time, two were murdered, Ibuki and hiyoko, and their murderer was mikan, who was also under the despair disease without them knowing. It was just getting worse and worse and worse. 

Now they were on the fourth island. Nekomaru was back as a robot, they rode a rollercoaster, and now they are stuck in a fun house full of tricks and contridictions.. And most importantly, no food. 

Sonia slowly started to lose her mind as the days passed without any food, making everything and everyone look as if they were food in her eyes at a point. 

That is, untill another was murdered. Their friend, who just got back, nekomaru was murdered. 

They were provided bread and milk to tide them over till after the class trail, but this one felt like it was going to hit harder on Sonia. She could just feel it. 

Her feelings were right. Gundham, a man who she talked to quite frequently and grew fond of sacrificed himself so the others wouldn't starve. This was hitting her so hard. And to make things worse, nagito was acting weird, and it was scaring her. She thought it was getting easier to deal with, but it wasn't. It was so far from getting easier. 

Sonia locked herself in her cottage after eating with everyone, crying into gundhams scarf which was retrieved for her from monomi. Soda was given his jacket, even if they didn't seem close, they definitely were. 

Soon, chiaki came again. Sonia let her in and the two sunk down up against the door, chiaki rubbing comforting circles on sonias hand. Assuring her she's okay, and to take deep breathes. 

"Hey Sonia..?" 

"Y-yes?" Sonia sniffled out. 

"I just want you to know… whatever happens.. Next time we have a trail… or if we even do.. That I'm sorry." 

"W-what? What are you apologizing for?" She wipes her tears. 

"Its nothing… I'm just being silly." The pink haired girl helped the other up, and took her hand in both of hers. "Know I loved you. Remember that. Just in case I don't make it out of here… okay?" 

Sonia let a tear fall again and swiftly pulled chiaki into a hug. "I love you too." 

The next few days were chaos. Bombs. Literal and Not literal. Nagito, acting crazier than ever. And sooner or later. The man they all once knew, or at least thought they did, nagito, was dead. Gruesomely so. 

The class trial was full of twists and turns. They figured out nagito did all of this himself, and knew the traitor would be the one to throw the final thing that would end up killing him. Somehow, he calculated it all perfectly. 

And this. This is were Sonia lost it. 

She looked back on those things chiaki said to her a few days ago. About whatever happens in the trail, that she's sorry. 

She didn't think she meant this. 

"T-this isn't true.." Sonia looked at the ground, eyes wide. "Chiaki… is the traitor.. ?" Tears, they fell, but she was silent. Everything felt so silent. She blocked out almost everything that happened afterwards. She just knows chiaki was executed. She couldn't move. She was almost paralysed. Akane carried her back to her cabin and Sonia slowly cried herself to sleep. It didn't feel real. 

It espically didn't feel real when she was told chiaki wasnt at all. She was just an ai. Then why did she feel so real? Why did she feel like they had met before? 

That's right. She remembers now. She was real at one point. She was. Definitely. She didn't exist now, but that doesn't change want she said. 

"Know I loved you." 

That felt like a whole new meaning now. 

It may be hard, and it was always going to be, but she will live. She will carry on and be strong and one day, just one day, 

She will get to see her Chiaki again. 


	3. Worry (kuzusoda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHHHH kinda angsty but mostly fluffy yeah yeah   
> Requested by: lesbianimeme !

"Psh who is it?" Fuyuhiko rummanged through some things as he heard the doorbell to his house ring. He was about to leave for work with peko. 

"I am not sure. Give me a moment." Pekos footsteps could be heard from behind him walking towards the door. 

When fuyuhiko heard it unlock, and a familiar voice ring throughout the house, he turned around. "Kaz? What are you doing here?" 

The pink haired man ran up to the shorter and huffed a little, crossing his arms and sticking his tounge out at peko. "Why'd you lie to me and say he wasn't here a second ago?" 

"That doesn't matter right now.. Why did you come here..? You know I have work today." 

"Oh um.. I just.. I really wanted to see you.. We haven't been hanging out that much recently and I wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me…" Soda looks to the side, scratching the back of his neck with a pink tint on his cheeks. 

Fuyuhikos eyes went wide when he realised what he was asking. He peaked over his shoulder at peko. "Hey peko? Would you mind stepping out for a moment?" 

She shakes her head and starts toward the door. "I will be waiting in the car young master." 

Fuyuhiko sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and shouting after her as she closes the door. "I told you to stop calling me that!" He turns back towards soda. "Are you really asking me on a date right now? Is that what you came here for?" 

"... Yes?" 

"Kaz i-" The shorter sighs. "I'd love to, but I have to work today." 

"You seem to always be busy now." 

"It's not like I try to be-" 

"Yeah that may be true, but seriously. We haven't gotten to go on a date or even SEE eachother in almost a month and you're just out doing dangerous shit." He crosses his arms, staring at the other with a serious gaze. 

"Is this really about not hanging out? Or are you just worried about me?" 

"It's both! It's both!" Soda huffs, falling back onto the others couch. "You could get seriously hurt! And I can't focus on SHIT when you are at work, okay?!" He rests his elbows on his knees and holds his head in his hands. 

Fuyuhiko goes and sits next to him, staring forward. "Im glad you worry about me, that makes two people." He laughs a little. "But Kaz, I promise you im okay. I've got peko and so many others with me on the job, they protect me. Im not reckless." 

The other looks up, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "I know.. I just can't help it… I don't want to lose you.." 

The blonde faces towards him, wiping his tears away with his thumbs, and holding his face in his hands. "It's okay. I'll be okay. I won't leave you, no matter what, alright?" 

The pink haired nods, tears drying up. 

The shorter pulls the other in for a short, soft, kiss. 

They both pull back and smile at eachother, and just enjoy the company, that is in till the door swings open. 

"Are you coming? We are going to be late." 

The blonde looks up. "Yeah. I'll be out in just a moment." He smiles at the girl. 

"I'll make some time this weekend for you, promise that." He kisses the others forehead, standing up. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 


End file.
